Nina Bella
Nina Bella is the clumsy daughter of Beauty from Beauty and The Beast, she is very kind but can mainly get tongue-tied in her words! Portrayers If Nina were to have a voice actor, Julie Maddalena Kliewer, she has done voices for Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Blondie Lockes. If Nina had a real actor playing her, Jessica Lesaca would be a really good pic. She has the eyes and hair for Nina. Character Personality Nina is a kind and clumsy girl who is trying to just focus on her desire's, Natalie Field and Elora Maris are BFFA's with Nina and they hang around however they don't want to follow their destiny but Nina is trying to convince them. Nina reads lots of books and is a very quiet girl, she is hiding a deep secret which no one knows! Nina tries to convince everyone that books aren't that bad! Sometimes she feels like she is doing something wrong all the time. She is very kind but can mainly get tongue-tied in her words! She often comes out as a quiet girl, but when she is with her friends, she is not really quiet! Appearance Nina has long brown hair, with some light highlights, she has brown eyes, and sometimes wears a lot of fur. Fairytale - Beauty and the Beast A wealthy merchant lives in a mansion with his three sons and three daughters. They are all very beautiful, of which the three sons and the youngest daughter, twenty-year-old Belle, are pure of heart; the two eldest daughters, in contrast, are wicked and selfish, and secretly taunt and treat the kind-hearted Belle like a servant to them. The merchant eventually loses all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. He and his children are consequently forced to live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant hears that one of the trade ships he had sent off has arrived back in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots. He returns to the city to discover whether it contains anything valuable. Before leaving, he asks his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them. The oldest two ask for jewels and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth has returned. Belle is satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grow in their part of the country. The merchant, to his dismay, finds that his ship's cargo has been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money to buy his daughters their presents. During his return, the merchant becomes lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he enters a dazzling palace. A hidden figure opens the giant doors and silently invites him in. The merchant finds tables inside laden with food and drink, which seem to have been left for him by the palace's invisible owner. The merchant accepts this gift and spends the night there. The next morning as the merchant is about to leave, he sees a rose garden and recalls that Belle had desired a rose. Upon picking the loveliest rose he can find, the merchant is confronted by a hideous "Beast" which tells him that for taking his most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must die. The merchant begs to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter. The Beast agrees to let him give the rose to Belle, but only if the merchant will return. The merchant is upset, but accepts this condition. The Beast sends him on his way, with jewels and fine clothes for his daughters, and stresses that Belle must never know about his deal. The merchant, upon arriving home, tries to hide the secret from Belle, but she pries it from him and willingly goes to the Beast's castle. The Beast receives her graciously and informs her that she is now mistress of the castle, and he is her servant. He gives her lavish clothing and food and carries on lengthy conversations with her. Every night, the Beast asks Belle to marry him, only to be refused each time. After each refusal, Belle dreams of a handsome prince who pleads with her to answer why she keeps refusing him, to which she replies that she cannot marry the Beast because she loves him only as a friend. Belle does not make the connection between the handsome prince and the Beast and becomes convinced that the Beast is holding the prince captive somewhere in the castle. She searches and discovers multiple enchanted rooms, but never the prince from her dreams. How does Nina come into it? Nina is half of the Beauty's daughter and half of the Beast, she considers herself the Beast's daughter, her sister Sage Bella considers her as the beast's daughter as well. Nina is half beast, which means most times, at night, she can change into the beast, but only her family know. Relationships Family Nina loves her family, dearly. She loves her Mother and Father, and she gets on ok with her sister, Sage Bella. Friends Nina has a lot of friends but her close friends are Natalie Field and Elora Maris. Natalie Field - Nina is a good friend of Natalie's because they are roommates, Nina loves helping her learn new stuff, like technology and modern day stuff. It is stated in Natalie's MirrorBlog that Nina and Natalie have started an English club together. They have been friends since primary school. Elora Maris - Nina was Elora's first kiss they kissed for a second to shut Nina up in Mission Chapter 2. They tend to not talk about it that much. Nina and Elora are best friends, in fact Nina was the first person, Elora met at Ever After High, she understands her more then anyone, and they have cared for each other so much. Pets After the animal call, Nina got a little tiny red and green scaled dragon. Romance Nina and Elora kissed once, but nothing happened after that. Nina really likes Weston Witch, but no one knows except Rickie Burbage, Natalie Field and Elora Maris. Quotes Mirrorblog TBA Notes *Nina Bella was trademarked by Mattel, however Clawdeen Ghoul made her up and added her information. *Her friends call her NinNins. Timeline *December, 2013: Nina Bella is drew out *December, 2013: Nina Bella gets a new page *May, 2014: Nina gets new art *August, 2014: Nina's page gets rebooted Gallery Nina Bella Art Trade.png|Nina by the fableous Mishachu Tubby Request-Nina Bella Thronecoming.jpg|Nina Thronecoming by ??? Nina Bella.png|Nina's old art Nina Royal Card Back.png|Nina's Card Nina Royal Card.png|Nina's Card NinaGettingFairest.png|Nina's Old Getting Fairest 'ElorNinRicaklie Selfie.png|'Selfie' (THIS OC IS IN THE PROGRESS OF MAKING) Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's OC's Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales